Batifoler avec l'Umbra
by Peach-geeky
Summary: Être à la tête d'un pays ne signifie pas que l'on est maître absolu de sa situation personnelle. Chacun ses soucis et, dans le cas d'une jeune monarque, ces soucis-là font un bon 2m50.
1. Prologue

_Bienvenue dans le prologue. Je revis enfin de mes cendres, tel le phénix. Je peux enfin accorder du temps à mes bêtises littéraires et vous les partager. Je travaille déjà sur le premier chapitre, mais ne sachant quand je le posterai et l'introduction étant assez courte je crains le pire._

_N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, la critique est toujours un moyen sûr pour s'améliorer, et je les lirai avec la plus grande attention._

Ce n'était que du sexe. Et pourtant, quelque chose semblait déranger. Les papillons dans le ventre sûrement. Cela faisait plusieurs fois qu'ils accouraient, virevoltant hardiment dans le bas-ventre de la jeune femme. Ça ne pouvait être que du sexe. Sinon, comment expliquer ce sentiment de vide une fois l'affaire des deux amantes terminée ?

'L'absence de ses doigts sont à coup sûr la cause de ton mal-être.' disaient certains.

'Ça te passera, tu es juste émotive.' répondaient d'autres.

Des yeux bleu-gris les fixaient alors, les oculaires picotant furieusement, et une bouche pincée leur répondait avec amertume.

'Oui, comme vous dîtes. Ça me passera.'

Quant à la sorcière, fière de cet avion de chasse, selon ses propres dires, qu'elle avait pu se dégoter, tout allait pour le mieux. Quoi de mieux qu'une jolie tête blonde innocente à souiller, vous dirait-elle. Aucune honte n'ombrait son visage. Il n'y avait pas de quoi d'ailleurs. Sa pauvre compagne de lit ne pouvait lui résister. Un simple signe indiquant une quelconque envie la rendait aussi rouge que ses talons aiguilles. Ce qui faisait bien rire l'adepte de l'Umbra, clan de sorcières réputées pour leur magie destructrice pour les petits curieux désirant le savoir, qui abusait de ce stratagème pour rendre son amante folle.


	2. 01

Bayonetta ne se lasserait jamais de ce visage. Cette honte mêlée à un plaisir des plus profanes qui se battaient sur un faciès rougi par l'effort ne faisaient que l'aider à augmenter la cadence. Quant à la princesse, elle n'en menait pas large. Son côté innocent se faisait balayer à la vue de sa maîtresse l'empoignant fermement. Ce petit jeu de violence leur plaisait beaucoup. La plus jeune se faisant plaquer au sol, au mur, contre l'immobilier, enfoncée dans le matelas et ce dernier redoublant d'efforts par la suite lorsque les jouets s'incrusteraient dans la partie.

Elles commençaient généralement par de petits signes de main dont seul elles avaient le langage. Une main, un espace discret entre l'index et le majeur, qui venait se plaquer contre un bâillement simulé et celle à qui appartenait cette main faisant attention à bien placer cet écart sur sa bouche. Pointer un objet des deux mêmes doigts que pour le bâillement, écarter légèrement les jambes une fois assises en reposant les mains entre les cuisses et d'autres poses et mouvements en somme banaux au premier regard, mais qui cachaient un désir charnel grandissant.

Lorsqu'elles ne tenaient plus, elles s'éclipsaient et fuyaient dans la chambre de l'une d'entre elles. La jeune blonde se retrouvait alors étreinte dans de puissants et longs bras gantés et recouverte de baisers. Elle tentait à chaque fois de rendre la pareille à sa partenaire et prendre le dessus, mais celle-ci arrêtait les embrassades lorsqu'elle sentait que la plus jeune se rebellait sous sa domination. Elles finissaient généralement par une partie simple mais efficace de jambes en l'air et la sorcière centenaire disparaissait alors, laissant la noblesse ruminer ses pensées et souffrir en silence de ses sentiments.


	3. 02

Mais, aujourd'hui, cette fois-là fut différente. Aucune ne pu mettre le doigt sur le changement, ni même énoncer les possibles transformations dans leur façon de faire. Enfin, si elles y réfléchissaient cinq petites secondes elles pourraient.

Peach s'était simplement dirigée vers Bayonetta et, dans le plus grand des calmes, lui parla de sa voix des plus sérieuses.

'Une chambre. Un lit. Toi et moi. Tout de suite.'

Bayonetta la regarda avec un sourcil haussé haut, un rictus d'amusement sur sa bouche pulpeuse.

'En chaleur, ma grande ?"

'Oh ferme-la. Viens.'

La jeune femme s'empara du poignet de la musculeuse sorcière qui ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Peach eut beau tirer de toutes ses forces, l'adepte de l'Umbra ne broncha pas.

'Je t'en supplie.' murmura la plus jeune, commençant déjà à rougir.

'Je préfère.' lui répondit-elle.

Sur ce, marchant l'une à côté de l'autre, elles se dirigèrent vers les appartements de Bayonetta.

'Que me vaut cette envie soudaine, Votre Majesté ? Envie d'une invasion ennemie ?'

'Arrête.'

'Si on ne peut plus plaisanter pour détendre l'atmosphère. Je pourrais faire ce genre de blagues vaseuses à ton cul, il se détendrait sûrement, lui.'

La princesse rougit violemment.

'Mon anus est sans doute moins timide que moi, je te l'accorde...'

'Pourquoi ne pas jouer avec ce dernier, dans ce cas ?'

'Pas sans lubrifiant ou quoi que ce soit d'un diamètre respectable. Hors de question que je finisse aux urgences à raconter ma malencontreuse chute sur tes jouets.'

'NOS jouets.'

'Nos jouets, oui...'

Elles continuèrent leur route en silence après ça.

Soudain, la noiraude aperçut une porte de placard. Son rictus s'agrandit et, dégageant sa main de la poigne de son amante pour la refermer sur celle fragile de la monarque, elle emporta Peach devant le placard.

'Bayonetta, que fais-' Elle ne put finir sa question.

La femme ouvrit la porte du placard, qui se trouvait en fait être une sorte de petite réserve, y jeta la jeune femme et entra, puis referma délicatement la porte derrière elle. Pas besoin de clé, personne ne penserait à venir fouiner ici, pas même les enfants jouant souvent à cache-cache entre eux.

'Un petit changement.' Répondit enfin la sorcière.

La monarque la dévisagea, étalée sur des cartons vides qu'elle avait renversés dans sa chute. Elle essaya de se relever, et par la même occasion de ressaisir le poignet de l'autre femme, mais cette dernière fut plus rapide et sortit son fameux fouet fabriqué par les mains habiles de son ami Rodin. Elle saisit fermement les mains de sa partenaire et les lui attacha dans le dos.

'Mmh. Il manque un truc. Oh, suis-je bête, les chevilles.' Sussura-t-elle de sa voix suave et son accent à couper le souffle.

Sur ce, elle passa son fouet sous les poignets restreints de Peach et les relia à ses chevilles. La monarque se vit obligée sur les genoux. Elle avala bruyamment sa salive et baissa les yeux.

'C'est humiliant...'

'Dit-elle. Aller, c'est l'occasion de tester des choses.'

Les voici. Les papillons. Peach haleta aux murmures de sa maîtresse et ferma les yeux, se concentrant sur cette délicieuse chaleur dans son bas-ventre. Sa respiration saccadée faisait rebondir ses seins mis en valeur par son corset. Elle se débattit par pur réflexe et Bayonetta lui plaqua un talon sur le poitrine, l'obligeant à se coucher dans une position des plus étranges.

'On n'a toujours pas compris ? On ne peut pas se libérer de MES nœuds.'

'Réflexe...'

La noiraude sourit et retira son talon pour se pencher sur sa captive. Elle lui attrapa le menton et approcha ses lèvres des siennes. La monarque, étonnée qu'elle ne joue pas un peu avant de l'embrasser, ferma les yeux et entrouvrit la bouche. Mais les lèvres ne firent aucun contact. Peach sentit alors le souffle de la sorcière glisser le long de sa joue jusqu'à son oreille. Des dents vinrent se refermer sur le haut d'une oreille et l'adepte de l'Umbra se mit à suçoter.

'N-non attends, pas les or-' Avait commencé la jeune femme avant de pousser un gémissement rauque.

Sa maîtresse eut un nouveau rictus d'amusement et mordilla alors un peu. Elle descendit jusqu'au lobe et remonta ensuite. Elle la suçota, la mordilla et lécha même l'oreille, faisant gémir la plus jeune. Cette dernière se retenait du mieux qu'elle pouvait, effrayée à l'idée qu'on puisse les entendre à travers la fine porte de la réserve.

'Bayo, attends...attends...C-Cereza!'

La sorcière s'arrêta. Son prénom énoncé servant de code, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de frissonner de plaisir à la façon dont Peach le prononçait. Elle regarda la blonde dans les yeux.

'Mmh?' Fit-elle.

'Même si...même si ça m'excite tout ce scénario, je...non. Pas ici. Je bloque.'

La plus âgée poussa un léger soupir, Peach ne sachant s'il était de déception ou d'agacement, et la détacha. La monarque se frictionna les membres engourdis par la restriction du fouet et se leva avec peine. Bayonetta la remit sur pied d'un geste brusque et ouvrit la porte. Peach sortit précipitamment et fixa le pan de sa robe en rougissant.

'Bonne journée.' Siffla une Bayonetta agacée.

'Cereza, attends je-'

'J'ai dit bonne journée.'

Une petite main royale s'accrocha désespérément à la grande paume de l'Umbra.

'Mets ton ego de dominatrice de côté une fois ! Je...Bayo qu'est-ce que je suis pour toi ?'

La sorcière regarda sa partenaire un instant.

'Une...soumise.'

'Ça je le sais.'

'Tu es un en-cas avec lequel j'aime me rassasier.'

Outrée par tant d'indélicatesse de la part de sa maîtresse, la jeune femme abattit sa main sur la joue de son amante, les larmes aux yeux. Bayonetta ouvrit de grands yeux et se tint la joue, surprise de cette gifle, et fixa Peach. Cette dernière tourna les talons et marcha d'un pas vif et rageur en direction de ses appartements.

'Très bien, Altesse. J'ai compris.'

Sur ce, l'adepte de l'Umbra s'éclipsa du couloir et s'enferma dans sa chambre.


	4. 03

Rosalina poussa un cri de surprise en entendant la porte se refermer bruyamment et des talons claquer furieusement sur le sol. Elle se leva de son fauteuil et épia l'entrée des appartements qu'elle partageait avec sa camarade blond paille. Cette dernière retirait ses chaussures, les larmes coulant rageusement sur ses joues, et se grattait le bras gauche, un furieux toc qui ressortait lors d'émotions violentes.

'Peach ?' Osa la timide divinité.

'Quoi ?!'

Rosalina eut un mouvement de recul et se cacha derrière le mur.

'Qu'est-ce que tu as ?' Balbutia-t-elle.

La plus jeune reconsidéra alors son comportement et sécha ses larmes, puis se dirigea vers son amie. Elle se blottit dans ses bras et soupira, tout en retenant de lourds sanglots. Elle avait déjà l'air assez fragile comme ça.

'Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi pleures-tu ?'

'Cereza...'

'Oh. Une dispute ? Elle t'a encore traitée de princesse en sucre ?'

Peach leva un regard interrogateur vers son amie, avant de se rappeler que très peu de personnes étaient au courant de sa relation avec l'adepte de l'Umbra. Rosalina, très naïve quant aux plaisirs charnels au vu de son statut d'entité divine, lui rendit son regard en attendant une réponse.

'Je...c'est plus compliqué que ça...mais dans les faits oui.' Marmonna enfin la blond paille.

'Veux-tu que j'aille lui parler, à tout hasard ?'

'Non...non, pas vraiment. Ça ne réglerait rien.'

'Mais, regarde dans quel état tu es. Il faut bien que quelqu'un la remette à sa place !'

'On ne remet pas une Umbra à sa place...'

'Je vais quand même essayer.'

Les bras autour de Peach s'éclipsèrent et la blond platine se dirigea en flottant légèrement vers la porte. La monarque la retint par l'épaule.

'Non, je t'en supplie. Je t'en supplie, laisse-la, je ne veux plus parler d'elle. Je t'en supplie...' Bégaya la jeune femme.

'Je vais juste lui demander de quel droit elle se permet de te parler comme ça, c'est tout. Je ne suis pas du genre à être violente, tu le sais bien.' La rassura la déesse en l'enlaçant une dernière fois.

La plus jeune fixa son amie du regard, cherchant une quelconque pointe d'humour ou quoi que ce soit qui ne soit pas du sérieux, avant d'abandonner et de baisser la tête. Elle relâcha son emprise sur l'épaule de la blond platine.

"Je...j'ai besoin de temps seule." Marmonna-t-elle en se dirigeant vers sa chambre.

"Tu n'as besoin de rien ?"

Peach s'arrêta et réfléchit un instant.

"...Du chocolat."

La divinité esquissa un sourire. Elle flotta jusqu'à son amie et l'enlaça tendrement. La monarque rougit et fit de son mieux pour ne pas la repousser.

"Il doit me rester une ou deux tablettes dans ma table de nuit." Gloussa la plus âgée en relâchant la jeune femme.

"Merci. Merci beaucoup."

La sorcière, allongée de manière élégante sur son lit, observait deux épéistes s'entraîner par le biais de sa fenêtre. Elle se lécha sensuellement les lèvres lorsque le mercenaire aux cheveux bleus réussit à déstabiliser son adversaire aux longues oreilles et les déshabilla du regard.

"Ils feraient de bons repas." Murmura-t-elle en s'enfonçant une de ses fameuses sucettes dans la bouche.

Elle les fixa encore quelques minutes jusqu'à s'ennuyer, puis se leva de son lit au moment où l'on toquait à sa porte.

"Entrez."

Peach se rongeait les sangs dans son lit, une tablette de chocolat noir à moitié entamée dans les mains. Elle leva légèrement la tête pour observer son visage dans sa coiffeuse. Elle faisait pitié à voir. Son léger mascara avait coulé le long de ses joues, ses yeux rougis par les larmes et sans lueur la fixaient en retour dans la glace et des traces de chocolat étaient visibles aux coins de sa bouche. Elle lâcha un faible sourire, se moquant de sa situation, et essuya le chocolat d'un revers de la main.

"Te morfondre ne sert à rien…Il faut avancer." Maugréa-t-elle envers elle-même.

Elle lâcha un soupir et se leva avec peine, attrapa son pyjama et des sous-vêtements propres, puis se dirigea vers sa salle de bain. Elle se démaquilla, retira ses bijoux, se déshabilla et se fit couler un bain moussant. Elle y versa quelques huiles parfumées, se sentant déjà un peu mieux, et y entra. L'eau chaude engloutit alors sa tristesse et la jeune monarque s'enfonça dans l'eau jusqu'au cou. Elle soupira de plaisir, ferma les yeux et s'endormit dans son bain.

"Bonjour, Bayonetta. Il faut que l'on parle."

"Rosalina."

La déesse entreprit de se glisser dans la chambre de la noiraude et se posta devant elle, les bras croisés. Bayonetta esquissa un rictus.

"Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ?" Commença l'adepte.

"C'est à propos de Peach. je souhaite savoir ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous."

La sorcière perdit son sourire. Son regard tressaillit un instant, mais elle parvint à donner l'impression de rester de marbre. Elle se leva, toisant la femme étoile de toute sa hauteur.

"Elle est venue pleurer sur ton épaule ?" Demanda-t-elle froidement.

"Répondez à ma question."

"Est-elle venue te pleurer dessus comme une enfant ?"

"Que lui avez-vous fait ou dit."

Bayonetta lâcha un soupir et abandonna sa quête de réponses. Elle détourna la tête pour regarder par la fenêtre, mais le spectacle vu précédemment avait cessé. La noiraude se tourna alors vers la platine.

"Il ne s'est rien passé qui puisse t'intéresser. Tu n'auras aucune info de plus." Puis elle alla se coucher sur son lit.

"Peach n'est pas du genre à mentir. Encore moins pour causer un quelconque tort à quelqu'un. Vous aviez l'air de bien vous entendre malgré les quelques épisodes de chamailleries dont j'entendais parler. Que lui avez-vous fait." Expliqua Rosalina dans une courte tirade.

L'adepte roula des yeux.

"Persévérante de ce que je vois. Très bien. Tu veux vraiment le savoir ?"

La divinité hocha la tête, un peu agacée du tutoiement hautain de la sorcière.

"Peach et moi avions des rapports intimes réguliers."

"Des...rapports réguliers ?"

"Ah, j'avais oublié que je parlais à la sainte-nitouche ignorante de la partie. Je lui faisais violemment l'amour de façon quasi hebdomadaire, voire journalière suivant les envies." Lâcha la noiraude.

Une mâchoire se décrocha. La blond platine dévisagea l'adepte et une légère teinte rosée apparut sur ses joues.

"Quoi ? Choquée ? Par ça ?" Commenta la sorcière.

Rosalina reprit ses esprits et se gratta la tête d'incompréhension, semblant réfléchir profondément. Bayonetta haussa un sourcil en jouant avec sa sucette à moitié entamée.

"Beaucoup de choses prennent soudainement un sens...Les soirs où elle ne rentrait pas dans nos appartements ou très tard, les fois où elle se plaignait de douleurs à l'arrière-train. Les nuits où, frustrée, elle me révélait ses sentiments à l'égard d'une personne anonyme à mes yeux. Tout ça, tout ce cirque, c'était pour vous." Balbutia la pauvre femme, perdue.

"Ça en a mis du temps. Et je suis au regret de t'annoncer qu'elle n'a jamais eu de sentiments à mon égard et moi non plus. Rien que du sexe. Pur et dur."

Rosalina dirigea un regard noir et accusateur sur son interlocutrice. Elle tourna sur ses talons, ouvrit la porte et s'engouffra dans le couloir.

"Ne vous avisez plus de l'approcher." Lança-t-elle d'un ton rageur.

"Oh je n'y compte pas. Elle ne m'intéresse plus depuis ce matin. La voie est libre si tu la veux." Répondit la sorcière d'un ton narquois.

La déesse fit une moue rageuse et claqua violemment la porte, exaspérée.


End file.
